Inevitable
by Deih
Summary: No podía evitar amarlo tanto, querer sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser, escucharle jadear, gemir su nombre. / PwP


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino que son de Marvel y respectivos dueños.

 **Nota:** Oh, vamos, mi hermosa madre **Nochedeinvierno13-Friki** me ha retado en el Topic **Oficinas de Hydra** [Foro **La Torre Stark** ] a escribir esto. Y, lo saben, soy la Srta. Pervertida, ¿cómo negarme? Espero no decepcionarte, mamá.

 **Advertencia:** PwP, ¿quién necesita trama?

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Solo estaba durmiendo.

Steve se mantenía en posición fetal, abrazando un cojín con una expresión serena, en paz. Sus labios entreabiertos invitaban a mucho más, y el leve rubor de sus mejillas debido a la cálida temperatura solo le daba un toque más tentador.

Inevitable.

Inevitable fue para Tony no dejar sus herramientas de lado y acercarse al sofá donde Rogers cayó rendido, sin poder seguirle el ritmo al millonario. La libreta de dibujos había caído al suelo, abriéndose en una página al azar. Una página donde ambos estaban retratados y, por los perfectos detalles, Stark dedujo que fue aquella vez en el lago, donde ambos se miraron.

Sonrió, deslizando sus dedos por el borde de la camisa que el rubio llevaba. La pálida piel poco a poco quedó al descubierto, se sentía tibia al tacto, suave y perfecta. No quería interrumpir su sueño, en verdad no, pero verle en ese estado encendía algo en él. Algo inexplicable que solo se saciaba cuando eran uno solo.

Deseo.

El más alto se removió, inquieto. Y Tony rió flojito, inclinándose un poco más hasta unir sus labios con los ajenos. Al principio, y obviamente, no fue correspondido; sin embargo, los ojos azules no tardaron en verle medio adormilados, y aquella dulce boca tampoco tardó en corresponder el contacto, que cada vez iba subiendo más y más de tono.

Tony sintió las manos de Steve pasearse por su estómago y pecho, hasta subir a sus hombros y rodear su cuello. Jadeó, mordiendo el labio inferior del rubio con fuerza, terminando por introducir su mano dentro de la camisa contraria y atraerlo a su cuerpo, quedando sobre Rogers aún en el sillón. La sola fricción que aquello causó en la entrepierna de ambos provocó que soltaran un débil gemido, observándose con la poca claridad que el taller del castaño ofrecía.

—Aún no amanece... —murmuró de forma entrecortada, el rojo arremolinándose en sus pómulos.

—Pero te gusta que te despierte así, _Capi_ —susurró con tono travieso, paseando su lengua por el mentón ajeno, bajando hasta aquel cuello apetecible, el mismo que le provocaba marcar una y otra vez para dejar claro que tenía dueño.

Mordió la tersa piel, recibiendo a cambio un delicioso gemido, su melodía favorita. Poco a poco, fue frotándose contra aquel cuerpo tan bien formado, acariciando los costados mientras lamía su clavícula, sintiendo cómo cada vez el pecho de Steve subía y bajaba con más rápidez. El bulto que chocaba contra su propia erección, aún oculta en su pantalón, le confirmaba que no era el único que deseaba algo más allí.

—Tony... n-no ah! —se retorció ligeramente, el castaño había apretado su bulto de tal manera, que juraba ya haber manchado sus boxers con líquido pre-seminal.

Stark no prestó verdadera atención, relamiendo sus labios con la lujuria bailando en su mirada. Le encantaba tenerlo a su merced, es por eso que la mayoría de veces le despertaba de esa manera.

Con esa expresión adormilada, inocente. Pasando a una excitada, desesperada.

Lo ponía duro.

Uno a uno, los botones de la camisa fueron abiertos. El blanco y fuerte pecho del Capitán quedó al descubierto, con aquellas tetillas rosadas que Tony no tardó en atacar con su hábil lengua, dando toquecitos y mordidas hasta dejarlas duras, llenas de su propia saliva.

Sus manos, algo desesperadas por los gimoteos de Steve, que además de encantarle hacían que su entrepierna doliera, desabrocharon el pantalón ajeno, bajándolo junto con su ropa interior. Su boca no tardó en bajar también, haciendo un caminito de húmedos besos por todo su estómago hasta llegar al duro miembro, con aquel líquido deslizándose por su punta.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? Mmh...Cap, sabes que me encanta, ¿cierto? —formó una sonrisa entre burlona y excitada, sabiendo lo mucho que avergonzaba al rubio que hablara de esa manera durante el sexo. Y en esa ocasión no fue la excepción, Steve cubrió su rostro con su antebrazo, intentando acallar los sonidos que escapaban de su garganta al apretar sus labios.

Ah...pero a Tony le volvía loco escucharlo, y haría que gritara su nombre de ser necesario.

Pasó su lengua por su ingle, tomando mientras tanto, la base de su pene con firmeza. Depositó cálidos besos en su punta, comenzando a introducirla dentro de su boca con tortuosa lentitud. Sin prisa, succionó despacito, sintiendo con satisfacción el temblor que recorrió a su novio de pies a cabeza. Su mano no quedó quieta, masturbando lo que su cavidad no llegaba a abarcar. Así, empezó un vaivén con su boca, metiendo y sacando aquella erección que se le hacía exquisita solo por ser del Capitán.

—Nnh oohg ah s-si...si sigues...ah —gimió, terminando por apoyar sus codos en el sofá para poder observar de mejor manera a Stark, para poder decirle que frenara o terminaría llegando en su boca. Pero...al mirarle, al ver la manera en que sus labios se llenaban de su esencia, aquel rojo en su rostro producto de la excitación y al escuchar los sonidos húmedos que se expandían por todo el taller, no pudo hacer más que callar—. Dios...Tony...Tony hhm —echó su cabeza hacia atrás, sus rubios cabellos completamente desordenados por haberse removido tanto. De forma inconsciente, movió sus caderas, buscando más contacto, más rapidez en aquella acción que le empujaba al abismo; y Tony iba a darle lo que quería, porque deseaba lo mismo.

Más rápido, más fuerte, más violento. Chupó, lamió y apretó su duro miembro, llegando a masajear sus testículos con insistencia. Podía sentir cómo palpitaba dentro de su boca, cómo crecía. Estaba caliente, y no le faltaba mucho para llegar, lo sabía por la errática respiración de Steve y por su mirada, ya desesperada.

Oh dios, lo mataría.

Cerró sus párpados con fuerza al momento de sentir su cavidad llena, el grito de Rogers sonó ahogado, ya que cubrió sus labios a tiempo. Su cuerpo temblaba, podía sentirlo. Había llegado y su sabor era exquisito, tanto que no dudó en tragarlo todo; sin embargo, era demasiado, y parte de su esencia terminó deslizándose por la comisura de sus labios, manchando su remera.

Tony se levantó con dificultad, le estaba costando respirar bien ante la imagen tan erótica, ante su propio miembro que dolía de tan duro que se encontraba. No quitó su mirada de Steve al momento de comenzar a desnudarse, podía sentir los ojos azules seguir sus movimientos, igual de hambrientos a pesar de haber llegado al climax hacia pocos instantes.

—Amor... —el Capitán mordió su labio inferior, se le escapaba decir algunas cosas _cursis_ en tales situaciones, mas no podía evitarlo. Era inevitable, Tony era perfecto, cada parte de él, cada gesto y acción.

No podía evitar amarlo tanto, querer sentirlo en lo más profundo de su ser, escucharle jadear, gemir su nombre.

Aceptó la mano que el castaño le ofrecía, levantándose aún con pasos tambaleantes por haber llegado al orgasmo hacia poco. Stark se dejó caer en el sofá, quedando sentado mientras apoyaba su espalda en el mismo, abriendo un poco sus piernas. Su mano, mojada por el propio semen de Steve, se dirigió a su miembro, masturbándose un poco mientras observaba el escultural cuerpo del rubio.

—V-vas a matarme...algún día, Cap —jadeó, haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. La expresión avergonzada, aquellos ojos vidriosos junto con todo lo que era Rogers, eran su perdición.

Apenas el rubio se sentó en sus piernas, dándole la espalda, dirigió un par de dedos a su boca, haciendo que los chupara hasta llenarlos de saliva. Mientras, fue moviendo su miembro contra la retaguardia ajena, soltando pequeños gemidos. Se sentía bien, estaba ardiendo.

—Relájate... —susurró contra la fuerte espalda contraria, mordiendo su hombro a la par que introducía el primer dedo en su entrada. Le sintió tensarse al principio, y relajarse cuando le rodeó con su brazo disponible, acariciando su pecho, sintiendo su agitado corazón.

El segundo dedo se adentró, empezando a moverlo junto con el primero, buscando dilatar su estrecho interior. Estaba conteniéndose lo mejor que podía, y es que, _dios_ , necesitaba entrar y hacerle gritar de una buena vez, estaba sofocándose con su propia excitación.

—...p-por favor...Stark —lo último quiso sonar como un regaño, mas terminó sonando como un pedido desesperado que desconectó a Tony de la realidad por breves instantes.

No...podía...más...

Tomó la cintura del rubio con firmeza, dirigiendo su miembro hacia aquel anillo que parecía gritar que entrara. La punta fue puesta allí, abriéndose paso en el estrecho interior de Steve. Le apretó tanto, que él mismo tembló, echando su cuerpo hacia atrás mientras llegaba a sentir cómo Rogers apoyaba sus manos en sus piernas, buscando equilibrio.

—M-mierda —gruñó, entrando de golpe hasta el fondo. Se quedó sin aire por su propia acción, y Steve igual, puesto que abrió sus labios con fuerza, sin llegar a soltar nada realmente.

—Esa...boquit..ah —jadeó, su pene estaba volviendo a endurecerse, no tardaría en estar completamente duro una vez más.

—Ugh...te...ah dios...te encanta, Rogers —casi ronroneó en la oreja de su pareja, deslizando sus manos hacia delante para acariciar el estómago ajeno mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas de adelante hacia atrás, dejando mordidas en la espalda del rubio de forma casi desesperada, buscando soportar tanto placer.

Steve rió, entrecortado, porque era cierto. Ese maldito playboy le volvía loco, le hacía hacer y decir cosas que jamás pensó haría, y se sentía bien. Tenerlo dentro suyo se sentía bien, estaba tan al fondo, se movía de forma tan exquisita, que le era imposible decir lo contrario.

La temperatura del lugar comenzó a aumentar, ambos cuerpos fundidos y pequeñas gotas de sudor deslizándose por su piel. El rubio ladeó su cabeza cuando Tony hundió sus labios en su cuello cual vampiro, succionando con fuerza y susurrando palabras sucias, prohibidas, que le hacían estremecer.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando fue el propio Steve quien no soportó más y, acomodándose de mejor manera sobre Tony, comenzó a moverse de abajo hacia arriba. Estocadas cortas y rápidas, repetitivas. Una y otra vez, de adentro hacia afuera, gimoteando con cada nueva entrada, jadeando con cada nueva salida.

Si con eso creía que estaba cerca de morir de placer, ya no supo qué creer cuando Tony atrapó su miembro con fuerza, masturbándole mientras acariciaba sus costados desde atrás, teniendo su espalda apoyada en el sillón con los labios entreabiertos, sonidos de placer escapando de los mismos.

—Ah aa-ah a-ahí Steve mmh —arqueó su espalda, sabiendo lo mucho que le gustaba que pronunciara su nombre de esa manera. No estaba muy lejos de llegar, y su novio tampoco, lo sabía porque sentía su mano húmeda, del propio semen que comenzaba a caer por el glande del rubio.

Le abrazó, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. Mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, paseó su lengua y lo succionó, travieso, probando todo a su paso. Los gemidos de ambos fueron haciéndose bajitos, desesperados, buscando llegar a la cima juntos de una buena vez.

Tony se movió debajo de Steve con fuerza, y es que éste le había apretado el pene de una forma que...oh, lo mató. Con cada nueva entrada parecía comérselo, incluso desde atrás había podido ver cómo entraba y salía. Ya no...ya no...

—¡Demonios, Cap! —gruñó, desesperado. Su mano se llenó del espeso líquido cuando Steve llegó al orgasmo por segunda vez, jadeando e impidiéndole cualquier movimiento al mantener su miembro apresado en su interior. Y no es como si Tony hubiera querido moverse, porque solo le bastó ese fuerte apretón para terminar viniéndose dentro del rubio, temblando entre espasmos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo como descargas eléctricas.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez, sus labios abiertos buscando aire y su cálida esencia deslizándose por sus piernas. Cómo amaba hacer eso, cómo amaba despertarle y hacerle suyo en donde fuera que estuvieran.

—...esto es un desastre —le escuchó murmurar, pero ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno para levantarse.

—Fue inevitable —se excusó como un niño pequeño, volviendo a rodearle con sus brazos. Apoyó su mejilla en su cálida piel, cerrando sus párpados para descansar por unos instantes.

Sí, le encantaba no poder evitar ciertas cosas.  
 _  
_


End file.
